Stroking constant velocity universal joints in motor vehicle front wheel drive axles typically include a cup-shaped tulip housing connected to a differential side gear, a shaft connected to a driven wheel, a hub on the shaft with radial trunnions extending into longitudinal drive channels in the tulip housing, and drive bearings between the trunnions and the drive channels which accommodate stroking and angulation of the shaft relative to the tulip housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,994, issued 6 Sep. 1988 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes a representative stroking constant velocity universal joint. A boot is clamped to the shaft and to the tulip housing to prevent contamination of the joint and to retain within the housing a quantity of lubricant and an elastomeric bushing around the tulip housing forms a cylindrical seat for the boot. Occasionally, during installation on a vehicle, a drive bearing may become dislodged from the open end of its drive channel. In that circumstance, the orientation of the bearing relative to the drive channel is usually disturbed so that the boot must be unclamped and the bearing realigned before installation can proceed, a time consuming undertaking. A boot bushing according to this invention prevents misalignment between the drive bearing and its corresponding drive channel when the drive bearing becomes dislodged.